


Training a Pet

by Madresadedraco



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, BDSM, Bestiality, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Consensual, F/F, F/M, Hypnotism, Lesbian Sex, Master/Pet, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madresadedraco/pseuds/Madresadedraco
Summary: Heather is into some kinky stuff, and Astrid is happy to oblige her. Heather asks for something long-term and permanent, and Astrid gives her exactly that, while also helping out a friend in need. Smut with a loose story to drive it forward.
Relationships: Heather/Astrid Hofferson, Heather/Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon)
Kudos: 39





	Training a Pet

Heather struggles against the ropes pulling her arms up and her legs out, moaning incessantly. Three fingers are massaging her insides, and Astrid's mouth is pressed over hers, stealing hard kisses and muffling all sound. Their naked bodies rub together, a full-body sensation of soft skin sliding and stimulating.  
Astrid is not tied up at all; she is the one who did the tying, and the one now taking advantage of her helpless lover. Heather could not be happier with the situation; she asked to be tied up, and now she is moaning her heart out into Astrid's mouth as skillful fingers drive her wild.  
Astrid reaches up and puts her other hand on Heather's throat, holding her head in place as her tongue delves deep, pushing Heather's own tongue back and down, demanding submission. At the same time, a fourth finger joins the others in filling Heather's pussy, and the thumb rubs her clit.  
Heather bucks against her bonds, on the brink, and with a muffled cry begins to orgasm-  
Astrid drives her thumbnail into Heather's clit, spreads her hand as wide as it will go inside her, and kisses her harder than ever, entirely unopposed by the spasming body beneath her. Heather almost blacks out, it is so intense.  
But it comes to an end, as things always do, and as Heather slowly recovers, she feels a sense of something missing. It only intensifies as Astrid unties her, and by the time Astrid is lying next to her in the bed, she feels the drive to speak.  
Astrid speaks first. "Okay, tying you up is a great idea," she admits. "We're doing that again."  
"And maybe something more?" Heather proposes.  
"What do you have in mind?" Astrid is always willing to try out whatever Heather suggests and has come up with her fair share of ideas on her own.  
"I'm not sure," Heather admits. "Something... long-term. Like this, but different." She likes feeling powerless, not having any choice but to submit. "Hardcore."  
"Long term? Hardcore?" Astrid repeats the words. "Sounds intriguing, but I'm going to need more details."  
"I don't have them." Heather shrugged her shoulders. "I want to be yours, your... pet, I guess, is the best term. Come up with something big and do it to me, something permanent."  
Astrid does not ask where all of this is coming from; she is understanding like that. "It is up to me to choose?"  
"Yes, train me, make me into something," Heather asks. "Use me. Don't let any of the other riders use me, though." She only cares for Astrid. She knows Astrid goes to Hiccup when she wants a cock, and that is more than fine, but she doesn't want any of the other riders getting in on this. She trusts Astrid and the dragons, nobody else.  
"Let me think about what I would even do with that sort of power," Astrid requests, rolling over and back on top of her. "My turn right now."  
"Yes," Heather sighs, kissing her lover. She can wait. She does not even really know what she is hoping for.

A few days later, once again in bed, Astrid smiles. "I thought of something," she announces with no preamble.  
"For my request?" Heather asks hopefully. They are lying head to foot, so she cranes her neck to see Astrid's face.  
"Yup. It hit me yesterday when I was with Hiccup," Astrid says cryptically. "I won't tell you exactly what my plan is, but it fits what you wanted and what I did. Making you my pet, training you for something, and making it permanent at the end."  
"No other people?" Heather asks.  
"None," Astrid confirms. "Any other hard limits I should steer clear of?"  
"Nope." She wants to have no choices and making them prior to beginning is still making them.  
"Safeword?" Astrid asks.  
"None." Heather already knows that will not fly on its own, so she hastily continues. "Give me chances to end it, but only a few, and if I say no do not ask again until we are at another tipping point. Maybe before each big thing. I want to go all the way to the end and stay there, whatever it is."  
"I can do that," Astrid agrees. "Three chances, because there are three phases. That is it?"  
"Seems like it." She is already dripping in anticipation, and she can smell Astrid's arousal near her head. Whatever it is, it has Astrid excited too, which is good. "When does it start?"  
"Tomorrow," Astrid promises.

Heather wakes up to a familiar, pleasant scent, and Astrid's thighs around her head. She blinks to clear her eyes, and sees Astrid's pussy only inches away, almost touching her nose. Her head is pillowed on Astrid's thigh, and another thigh is over the other side of her head, holding her there with a firm grip.  
Heather inhales deeply and wonders whether this is the start of Astrid's mysterious plans. If it is, she has no objections. It seems likely that Astrid is awake, this is not a normal position to sleep in and she did not go to sleep like this.  
To test that theory, she tries to pull out of the grip. Sure enough, Astrid's thighs clamp down to hold her there.  
Seeing no other option, Heather slides deeper into the grasp and plants her lips firmly on Astrid's cunt. She sticks her tongue out and begins pleasuring Astrid, licking, sucking, and nipping at her folds in an attempt to please her. As of this morning, Astrid is in charge, and Heather plans to be a perfect pet, or whatever Astrid is going to call this.  
Astrid groans, reaches down, and roughly pulls Heather's face fully into her pussy, holding her there. Heather pleasures her with gusto, enjoying the arousing way to start the day, and when Astrid convulses and squirts around her tongue, she moans lustfully.  
"Good girl," Astrid says, pushing her head away and rolling out of bed. "Now get out of bed, your training starts now."  
Heather gets off the bed, and unashamedly ogles Astrid's naked body. The dripping arousal around her pussy is attractive, and so is the no-nonsense demeanor-  
"Listen closely, I'm only going to say things once," Astrid orders. "You are not to leave this hut. You are also not to wear so much as a stitch of clothing I do not put on you."  
"Yes, Astrid," Heather says meekly. This is a promising start.

Days pass. Astrid is often gone, off doing her daily activities, and Heather spends a lot of time sleeping. When Astrid is home, she often demands to be eaten out, something Heather never tires of doing.   
Sometimes, Astrid decides to test Heather in other ways.  
Heather wriggles, her back scraping against the wooden floor, and tries to stay awake. Her elbows and knees are tied together with one big loop, and her hands tied behind her head. Astrid is gone, and has been for a what feels like most of a day. Despite her uncomfortable position, she is getting tired enough to drift off-  
Then the door to the hut swings open, and Astrid steps inside, quickly closing it behind her. She carries a sathel, which she drops carelessly on the floor, resulting in a clatter of muffled metal of some sort.  
"Still there," Astrid murmurs. "Good girl." She sits down next to Heather, and absently slides a finger inside her mouth, rubbing it along her tongue. Heather squirms restlessly. Her mouth is open, and remains open, and she sucks obediently.  
The finger is soon removed, and slides down her trussed-up shape until it rests on her hot, aching pussy. Astrid taps her clit a few times, but does nothing else.  
"Time to actually start your training," Astrid says casually, digging her other hand in the satchel. Her finger slides down to tap Heather's asshole, and she pulls a small, round metal object out of the satchel. It's a strange shape Heather doesn't see the point of, and very smooth.  
Her confusion deepens when Astrid sticks it into her own mouth, taking all but the flat base inside. It is extremely arousing to watch her lover suck anything, but in this case she cannot see why it is happening. The little bulb is not a dildo, to need lubrication. It is far too small and oddly-shaped for that.  
And yet, Astrid treats it like one, thoroughly wetting the smooth exterior. When she pulls it out of her mouth, it glistens, soaked in saliva.  
"This cost me quite a bit," she remarks. "Especially to get it so smooth and perfect. Can't have it hurting you, though."  
Astrid's wandering finger pokes into Heather's pussy for all of a heartbeat, then withdraws. She trails it down between Heather's cheeks, and then pokes at her other hole.  
Heather tenses, surprised and yet not at the same time. It is obvious now what Astrid means to do, but they have never experimented with that hole before at all. She does not know what to expect from it.  
The finger goes in despite Heather's clenching, and she groans at the discomfort. Astrid rubs in and out, slowly acclimating her to the presence, and the pain eases, but they both know this is just the prelude.  
"I got a whole set," Astrid reveals, dangling the wet plug in front of Heather's face. "This is the smallest one."  
That said, she removes her finger, and the warm, wet front of the plug is placed firmly against Heather's rear. One long, hard push is enough to get it in, and once it reaches the midway point, her own clenching pulls it the rest of the way.  
Heather whines, her insides throbbing at the deceptively fat plug. It had not looked nearly so painful when she could see it, but now she feels it in all of its hard, unyielding glory. Her hips feel spread, her pussy is dripping with lingering need, and she is still aching from her uncomfortable position tied on the floor.  
Astrid plants a kiss on each of her asscheeks, and then on the flat base of the plug. "I am going to make you keep it in as much as possible," she warns. "It is important. We are going to work our way up to the bigger ones. And this is not even the main thing I plan on doing, just preparation. This is your first chance to opt out."  
Heather winces, a little surprised that Astrid is already giving her the opportunity. The plug is uncomfortable, but she supposes she will get used to it... and she is getting even wetter wondering what else Astrid has in store. "No way," she says seriously.  
"Good, I was hoping you would say that," Astrid muses. Her hand goes to the base of the plug, and Heather yelps as she begins twisting it, rolling it around in her clenching passage. "Try to relax, I hear it stops hurting sooner if you do that..."

Heather lays on the floor of Astrid's hut a few days later, motionless. She is not tied up, not today, and Astrid is not home. She is alone with the aching need in her pussy, and the now familiar fat presence in her ass. Astrid makes her keep it in as much as possible, to adjust to it, and though it no longer hurts, it is still a presence Heather cannot ignore. Sometimes it bothers her, like an itch she cannot scratch, and it makes walking awkward.  
Other times, like now, it makes her horny. She lays on the floor, naked and sweating, and tries to resist the desire to slip a few fingers down inside herself, to scratch the itch and squeeze the plug in her ass as she orgasms, to get some use out of it. Astrid told her not to masturbate, and Heather knows she should resist, but it is so tempting...  
The desire outweighs her reluctance, and she sits up, groaning as the plug reminds her of its existence. She gets into a crouch and works her fingers under the base, tugging at it. Even this is enough to make her pant, but she does not stop until she has the fattest part out. Her ass pushes the rest away as it closes, and she moans when it pops out. Her other hand is already massaging her lower lips and nub, and she is dripping on the floor. It has been days since Astrid gave her an orgasm, though she has given Astrid plenty in the same time, and she is unable to control herself, even when some wood thunks over near the front of the hut-  
"What do we have here?" Astrid asks, sounding amused. Heather knows she has been caught, and does not even try to hide what she is doing, though she does sit down on the plug as fast as she can. Her fingers slip into her cunt of their own accord.  
Astrid sets down a bag and puts her hands on her hips, and stares disapprovingly. "You're going to be punished for this," she says. "But I'll let you finish first."  
Heather expects to be stopped, and upon hearing that begins fucking herself on the plug while stroking her insides with three fingers. Up and down, moaning to herself, putting on a show for Astrid in the hopes of being given a lighter punishment. When she cums, far quicker than she expects, she cries out and shudders, squirting all over her hand. Then she looks up at Astrid, wondering what comes next.  
"Up," Astrid says, giving her no time to recover. Heather rises on shaky legs, pulling her fingers from her hole and leaving the plug inside.  
"Table," Astrid orders curtly, pointing at the table by the back of the hut's main room. "Ankles against the legs."  
Heather walks over to the table, puts her butt to the edge, and widens her stance until her ankles are against the back of the table legs.  
"No, turn around and do it that way," Astrid commands. Heather complies, and soon feels Astrid tying her ankles to the legs of the table. Then she feels Astrid's hands on her shoulders. "Bend over," Astrid says, and she does, finding that the table is lower than her waist by a small amount. Her buttplug aches in her ass, sore from the ramming she gave herself.  
Heather does not resist as Astrid pulls her arms forward and ties them down, securing her spread-legged and bent over to the table, her face down and her breasts pressed against the sanded wood.  
"You picked an especially bad time to misbehave," Astrid said. "I just got something new for you, but I came home to find you breaking two of my rules, masturbating and taking your plug out."  
Heather does not apologize; she knows Astrid is not looking for that. Astrid already has a punishment in mind.  
Astrid walks away, takes her clothing off, and puts something else on. Heather can hear the clothing rustling, and then the bag being shaken out, and hard things hitting the ground. She can also hear a wet, slippery sound, though she does not know what it means.  
Then Astrid is behind her again, pulling at her plug. "You need to be a good girl," she says in a sultry voice. "Or you get punished."  
The plug pops out, and something fatter, cold, hard, and slimy shoves in. Heather squeals as Astrid pushes a lubricated dildo into her. It fills her out in ways the plug never does, and Astrid wastes no time falling into a rythm, her warm, soft thighs slapping Heather's sore asscheeks with every thrust.  
"I'm going to fuck you for a long time," Astrid says, pulling at her hair. "And then I'm going to stuff you full of fake cock, both holes, and tie you up for the night. And if you cum while I'm doing this, I'm going to make it last longer. You do not disobey."  
Heather whimpers, her ass throbbing fiercely from the continued invasion, and tries her hardest to hold back the building arousal. This is not how she usually takes Astrid's fake cocks, not even close, she has never taken one in her ass, but it is arousing and knowing that it is punishment makes it even more so, she wants Astrid to ram her until she is sorry. She moans, mingling pain and pleasure, and Astrid pulls her hair harder.  
"No cumming," Astrid reminds her. "This is not the use I have for you, and I do not want you enjoying this."

After her punishment, Heather makes sure to never masturbate or leave her plug out. Said plug changes every so often, and Astrid begins to add weight to the end of the plug, so that it pulls out of her if she stands up straight. Heather adjusts, and waits for what comes next.  
Then, one day, Astrid begins moving thick wooden planks into the hut. She assembles them without explanation into a box of sorts, one with an oval hole in one side, and a hinged door opposite it. The box is secured to the floor in an out of the way part of the hut, and the sides are reinforced far more than necessary.  
Heather watches, her cunt dripping, and hopes it is for her. She can guess at no other reason to have such a thing, and the hole in one side is smoothed and padded, implying it is meant to be comfortable.  
"Heather," Astrid calls out once she is done. She is pulling her clothes off, and putting the tools away at the same time in a way that makes her seem impatient. "Come over here."  
Heather obligingly approached the box.  
"Time for the next stage," Astrid says. "Head and shoulders through the hole." She points at the padded opening.  
Heather eagerly works her way in, though the hole is small enough that squeezing her breasts through is difficult. Sound inside the box is muffled, and there is no light. She can feel air flowing onto her face from somewhere, so it is not airtight.  
Astrid slaps her ass. "Forward," she orders. Heather shuffles forward on her hands and knees, until her hips are flush with the outside of the box. She stops there, unable to go any further, and wonders what is going to happen next.  
"Good," Astrid's muffled voice praises. A few moments pass. "Don't tense up," she orders.  
Heather does her best to relax as yet another plug is pushed into her ass. This one has weight to it, more than the others, but then Astrid hooks it to the top of the box somehow. She can't see it, but she can feel some of the weight relieved, and she can feel how it resists her moving away from the box.  
She is stuck, now, and she can feel herself dripping with excitement.  
Then the front of the box swings open, and Astrid crouches in front of her. "Second chance to end this," Astrid says seriously.  
"You're not going to bring in any of the other riders?" Heather asks.  
"Nope," Astrid says with a smile.  
"Then no, no way," Heather replies.  
Astrid's smile widens, and she slams the door shut, consigning Heather to the darkness. Heather wonders if she is just going to be left here-  
A thick, slippery presence makes itself known by slamming into her cunt, and she cries out in pain and pleasure as a false cock invades her pussy. It's wet and slimy, and not all that warm, both fat and long. She recognizes it, the strapon she and Astrid use on occasion.  
With that realization comes relaxation, though it's invading her far more harshly than usual, and soon nothing but pleasure. If this is what Astrid wants, a trapped ass and legs sticking out of a box, then Heather is all for it... But she knows they're not at Astrid's final goal yet. There's one more chance to get out of it all coming up at some point. Not that she plans on taking it.

Nights are spent sleeping with Astrid. Mornings are spent eating her out. Afternoons are spent in the box, being roughly fucked, and each afternoon brings a new innovation.  
First, the box itself is improved. Cracks patched, sides reinforced even more, sound muffled further.  
Then, Astrid begins blindfolding her when she goes in, for no apparent reason. Ear plugs soon follow, depriving her entirely of a second sense as she is fucked.  
After that, Astrid begins rubbing a clear, smelly liquid on her nose before putting her in the box each day. It has a strong, musky scent, and blocks out everything else. It takes Heather a few days to get used to the smell, but soon enough it makes her wet on its own, as she only smells it while being fucked. She does not know where Astrid gets the liquid, and she does not really care.  
Next, the strapons Astrid uses begin to change, a different one every few days. They grow larger and thicker, little by little, and begin to feel more and more realistic in texture while varying in shape. They are warm, and the material changes to something very much like flesh. Astrid's thrusting changes too; she grows wilder and wilder, and even takes to wearing scaly thigh pads, leaving Heather's butt and legs raw from the daily pounding. Heather does not question any of it. It is not her place to question; her place is to stand on her hands and knees in the box and enjoy the regular orgasms Astrid's increasingly rough pounding draws from her body.

Another afternoon, another surprisingly realistic cock. Heather knows from the moment that it enters her that Astrid has procured yet another amazing strapon. This one feels living, it even throbs like real flesh. It's huge, and lengthy, and Astrid's rough hips slam against hers with more force than ever. Heather, blind and deaf in the box, can do nothing but focus on the amazing, pleasurable ramming her insides and rear are taking. Even her plug is getting in on the action, rubbing her ass with every forceful rebound. She cries out as her first orgasm rips through her, certain many more will follow thanks to the amazing cock Astrid is ramming into her.  
The cock inside her pulses, amazing her with its realism even as she squirms and moans in overstimulation, and to her surprise, begins shooting out hot liquid. She explodes into another orgasm before even properly coming down from her first, held in place as whatever sticky, warm liquid Astrid has procured is pumped into her vent. she cannot see, she cannot hear, and she cannot move away. All she can do is twitch and be filled and voice her pleasure. Wherever Astrid has been getting her strapons, she must be sinking a fortune into it. This sort of innovation could not have come cheaply.  
The strapon is pulled out of her, spraying one last jet of liquid on her raw, sore ass, and she is left in the afterglow of another amazing session. Astrid leaves her alone for a while, but soon a cloth is wiping her behind clean, and she knows she is going to be let out of the box soon, though she wishes it wasn't so.  
The door swings open, the reduntant blindfold is removed, and Heather blinks until she can see Astrid.  
"Last chance," Astrid says softly. "I'm ready to take you the rest of the way, and there is no turning back from here. You can end it now."  
Heather is blindsided by the unexpected opportunity, but she knows it is the last she will get. Ever. "If I say yes?" she asks.  
"You will be happy, and useful," Astrid assures her. "But there's no undoing any of what I have planned next, and you won't be able to ask for it to end after this."  
"I won't be used by any of the other riders?" she asks. She knows Astrid has already said so, but she needs to be sure.  
"No," Astrid assures her.  
"I will get to feel like I did today?"  
"Definitely, and often," Astrid confirms.  
"You will be there?"  
"Yes." Astrid leans in and kisses her. "You'll still be eating me out every morning."  
"Then... yes. Do whatever you are planning." Heather smiles at her. She has orgasmed twice recently, but the thought of being Astrid's permanent... whatever... has her wet again already.  
"You'll never get another chance to say no," Astrid warns.  
"Will it hurt?"  
"What? No." Astrid shakes her head. "Not at all."  
"Then you already have my answer." She wants to see where this is meant to end.

That night, Astrid leads Heather outside for the first time in months. She takes her onto Stormfly's back, and Heather does not ask where they are going, or why. She is still fully naked, her butt still plugged with a flat, no-frills bulb, but nobody is around. They fly through the warm night, and stop on an island she does not know. It is deserted, and there is not a single sign of whatever Astrid intends to happen.  
Astrid pulls her off of Stormfly, and sets her on her knees in the sand, facing the island's dark forest. "Last chance for real," she says softly.  
"I am not backing out," Heather replies.  
Astrid responds with a loud dragon-call, a throaty roar into the empty night. Stormfly has wandered away and is pacing through the tide, and they are alone. For the moment, anyway. Heather knows that a dragon call is meant to bring a dragon.  
Astrid crouches behind her and pinches her nipples, bringing a moan of pleasure. "Any moment now," she whispers in Heather's ear. "It took me weeks to set this part up."  
Heather leans into Astrid's ministrations and waits, her cunt dripping on the sand. When a red dragon with strange markings slips out of the forest, she is... not disappointed, but confused. She does not know the point of any of this. Not yet.  
"Come here, girl," Astrid croons, addressing the apparently tame dragon. "Just like we practiced."  
The dragon comes right up to Heather, lowers its head, and looks her in the eye. It has green irises... no, red... no, purple...  
A fog comes over Heather's mind, and Astrid begins whispering in her ear.  
"No talking, ever," Astrid whispers. "Unless there is a real emergency, no talking. No writing, ever. You will obey my orders above all others, and under me, you will cater to Toothless' whims unless they involve you being harmed. Under him, you will pleasure any dragon that wants it. You will be a slut for the dragons, and for me, but not for anyone else. You will not take out your buttplug unless you need to relieve yourself, and you will wear it at all other times. You will only walk on your hands and knees whenever possible. Understand?"  
Heather moaned an agreement, unable to form the words she knew she should be able to use. She could not look away from the ever-changing eyes in front of her, for all that they were not actually changing, but then again they were...  
"You will desire dragons," Astrid concludes. "Me, and dragons, male and female. Toothless most of all. He is your purpose, you are his toy and mine. I am giving you to him, because he has no female of his own, and you will do whatever he wants."  
"Mmmm," Heather murmurs. It is all she can muster.  
"Good," Astrid says. "Stop."  
The strange dragon looks away, and Heather slumps forward. Only the hands on her breasts hold her up.  
"Okay, girl?" Astrid asks, pinching her nipples. She groans and nods, arching her back into the sensation.  
"Good." Astrid beckons to the dragon, then gestures. It rolls onto its back. "Now thank her."  
It takes Heather a moment to understand what Astrid wants of her. She looks at the dragon. Her eyes drift to its midsection, its bare stomach. There are no scales there, just dull red skin...  
And at between the legs, a slit. One that seems inviting. Heather feels a heat in her lower stomach, a familiar one, and remembers Astrid's commands. She also remembers Astrid's promise, but Astrid has kept it. No servicing the other riders.  
Heather smiles, breathing deeply, and crawls forward, not even thinking to stand and walk. The dragon twitches, but Astrid's command has it laying still. Its slit is slightly wet, glimmering in the intermittent moonlight, and as Heather puts a hesitant hand on its surprisingly smooth skin, its hips twitch in anticipation.  
"I think she understands the commands I gave, too," Astrid remarks. "It seemed like that, anyway. So she knows you're about to give her a good time."  
Heather is thankful for the clarification, but she did not need it, and does not now. She straddles the dragon's narrow stomach, her rear to its head, and rubs the skin to either side of its slit. She leans in, breathing deeply, and smells the female's unusual musk. It is not unpleasant, and knowing it is the scent of an aroused dragon has her appreciating the smell all the more. She wants this, she wants to enjoy a pussy big enough to fit her whole arm without straining.  
She slips her fingertips into the slit and gently pulls, spreading the entrance so she can see what she is dealing with. It all looks normal, just oversized and in dark red flesh, and she only savors the sight for a moment before leaning forward and blowing on the spread, sensitive inner skin.  
The dragon bucks, her long back legs crossing over Heather's head, and her opening winks in anticipation. Heather takes the invitation tenderly, licking the dragon's clit as she lets a pair of fingers dip below the surface. She is rewarded with a pleased hiss, and continues down, holding the dragon's cunt apart as she works her hands in. She even takes a chance and nibbles on the hard nub of a clit below her mouth, setting off a wet jet of pleasure deep in the dragon, one that soaks her fingers and splashes out onto her face.  
The legs above her press down, harsh scales rubbing her shoulders and pulling her needily. She slips both of her wrists in, clasping her hands together to form one ribbed, thick limb. She has to abandon nibbling on the clit to put her back into thrusting, especially at this angle, and she does so. The dragon bucks rythmically along with her, shoving up and pulling down to bury her arms in its sopping wet slit.  
The dragon orgasms with a strident roar, and Heather collapses, exhausted by the unexpected effort. She draws her arms out once the dragon's insides stop quaking, and slides off of its stomach.  
"That was something to watch," Astrid says proudly. "You loved it, didn't you?"  
Heather nodded frantically, unable to respond in any other way. Her slimy, warm fingers are a temptation she cannot act on. She is so hot, so horny, and she wants relief of some sort, but she knows she is not going to get it until tomorrow... if Astrid keeps using the box. She does not know whether that will happen.  
"Don't worry, I made arrangements," Astrid assures her.  
Heather knows she is going to be wet all the way back to the Edge. She shudders with anticipation, wondering what that means. She has an idea...

Toothless is lurking in Astrid's hut when she and Heather return. There is no sign of Hiccup, for which Heather is grateful, but his graceful black dragon is sniffing around in the corner, investigating a nondescript drawer Heather knows Astrid keeps her sex toys in.  
"Perceptive, huh," Astrid laughs, going over and shooing him away. "Well, boy, I finished making your present." She gestures to Heather.  
Heather knows she is meant to serve Toothless above all other dragons; Astrid said so, and she feels that she could not forget those commands heard while looking into the ever-changing eyes if she tried to. She understands why; Toothless has no female Night Fury to let out his urges with.  
But she has not thought about it, not really. Not contemplated what that means. The Night Fury in front of her eyes her naked body with veiled interest, and she cannot help but eye it in return.  
"He's a looker," Astrid says, sitting down and taking off her boots. "Don't worry, he's fucked you before. That last strapon was nothing of the sort."  
Heather's eyes were already on the spot of pink growing bewtween Toothless' hips, but now she looks at it with understanding. The box was meant to acclimate her to the feel of a dragon's cock, and to do so without her knowing what would eventually take over for Astrid.  
She feels her lower lips growing wet yet again, and cups a hand over them. Once she has her hand freshly wetted, she steps to the side and wipes it on his hips, slipping her fingers down to search out his slit.  
Toothless grumbles and rolls onto his back, echoing the movements of the other dragon she has serviced this night, and she sticks her hands in his slit without any hesitation at all. The slim, growing cock she finds swells all the more when she squeezes it, and Toothless growls happily. His tongue flicks up at her behind, and she gasps as he licks her wetness, arching his neck to wipe his tongue along her swollen, sensitive lips.  
Any hesitation she might have had disappears like the wind, and she bends down to get to work.

Another day, another hot, messy encounter with Toothless. Heather opens the back door to Astrid's hut for the Night Fury, hearing his low growl outside, and closes it behind him, though that is not easy for her to do on her hands and knees. He licks her thoroughly, sticking his tongue in her mouth, and she sucks teasingly on said pink, thick length. She clenches around her butt plug, and the small, false dragon tail sticking out straight from it curls up. It is a clever working, one that lies limp normally, and she wears it all the time. She is a dragon's toy, after all, and Toothless likes the extra realism.  
Toothless hums, walking out into the hut and arching his back. His member is already thick and throbbing under him, jutting out, and he expects her to tend it.  
She crawls forward, her mouth wide open, and takes his tip into her throat with no hesitation. His length is familiar to her, musky and ribbed, and she impales herself until her forehead is pressing his slit, and she cannot breathe.  
Toothless groans appreciatively and stands still, letting her do all the work for the opening act. She backs up, letting her teeth run along his length as he likes, and rubs along him for a time. She cannot keep track of how long, focused entirely on the throbbing, wet, salty thing inside her and the appreciative noises vibrating the powerful body above her.  
Heather sucks, licks, and throats him until he is on the verge of exploding, and then pushes him over the edge by clenching her throat down and rubbing him. Her gag reflex is entirely gone by now, since she throats him regularly, and he goes crazy over this particular trick.  
Sure enough, he snarls, holds down both of her back legs with his paws, and shoves into her as he releases. Her nose and face are buried in his slit, and she cannot breathe, and his cock pulses as he fills her stomach directly with the first load of the day, and certainly not the last.  
It does not last long; his first outpouring is always lackluster compared to the later ones. She knows his body like the back of her own hand, especially everything that has to do with sex, and she pulls off of him the moment he's done shooting his load, sucking in a welcome breath of air.  
He huffs and wanders further into the hut, walking off his momentary torpor, well aware that they're nowhere near done. Heather takes the time to go over to her bowl and swallow a mouthful of water. She knows she is going to be sweating soon enough, and while the taste of his spunk is tolerable, she would much rather not have it hot and sticky in her mouth for too long.  
That done, she seeks him out, finding him on his back in the main room of Astrid's hut. He is totally at ease there, and his cock has already returned to its rock-hard form. He is ready for round two.  
She, for her part, is ready for it too. Her first concern is pleasuring him, but her own enjoyment is a close second.  
She hums as loudly as she can and crawls over to his face, planting a series of kisses on his neck and nose. He licks her face in return, then her chest in the way he knows she likes. She purrs, her throat sore but still capable of such noises without pain, and climbs onto his chest, turning her back on his face in favor of his more primally interesting head.  
Toothless rolls onto his side, depositing her on the floor, and sticks his tongue between her legs. She accepts the change in position without complaint, and reaches out for his cock even as she spreads herself and clenches her ass to pull her fake tail up and out of the way. His tongue dives into her without any difficulty; her pussy is well-stretched and gaping after daily poundings from him, and occasionally from the other dragons of the edge.  
She lets out a longing sigh and wraps her hands around his cock head, her mind going to those less frequent encounters. None of the riders, never them, but their dragons all know about her. Hookfang comes regularly, his massive cock the biggest culprit of her current looseness, though his shape means she has to ride him, as he cannot rut her from above like the flatter breeds can, not easily.  
Barf and Belch, with his smaller, twin cocks, also stretches her on occasion, though she suspects he has a female Zippleback or two to keep him occupied most of the time. He also stretches her, stuffing both cocks into her hole at the same time, but she prefers to give dual handjobs, or use her hands on one and her mouth on the other. Such things are all her hands are good for, after all.  
Then there is Meatlug... She doesn't really like sex with the Gronckle, it tires her arm out, and the Gronckle doesn't like it either, having only had it once. Stormfly, on the other hand, can take her arm up to the elbow, but prefers a messy mouth and tongue session, and even tries to return the favor afterward, though Heather is wary of letting that beak anywhere near her sensitive areas-  
Which are being thoroughly plunged by Toothless' blunt, long tongue. She hisses in appreciation and kisses the tip of his cock, sucking it for a brief moment while her hands find the more sensitive parts and caress them. Once she has her fingers in exactly the right spot, she takes her mouth off of him and squeezes.  
Toothless groans and knocks his nose against her ass, licking as deep as he can. She quivers, incredibly turned on by the rod in front of her, and the wet, warm, fat thing inside her. Her ass clenches involuntarily, squeezing the bulb anchoring her false tail over and over again.  
She roughly rubs up and down his veins, alternating hands, and all the while stares at it, almost entranced. She finds his cock so incredibly sexy, more so than any other part of him, and just looking at it is enough to make her feel like she is going to explode all over his tongue.  
But unlike him, she only has it in her for one orgasm, and she knows better than to waste it so early. She closes her eyes, blocking out the arousing sight in front of her, and concentrates on pulling his second load out of him before he gets bored of licking her out.  
The front door opens, a muted thump not even close to loud enough to draw her attention, and Toothless stiffens in her hands, startled by the noise.  
"Looks like I got home in time to catch the show," Astrid observes, dropping her ax and satchel on the table by the door. Heather can hear her moving as she comes through the hut, casting off the outer layer of her clothes as she moves. "Start late?"  
Heather looks up, opens her eyes, and nods in answer. Toothless has arrived later than normal-  
A bulge passes through the cock she is squeezing, one she was not paying enough attention to anticipate, shoves its way up, and bursts out of his tip in a spray of sticky white strands, cascading all over her face and, in between spurts, all over her hands. She leans forward and belatedly takes his tip into her mouth, but it is too late. She will be cleaning his mess up later.  
"Sloppy," Astrid observes, passing them to sit on the floor nearby. She keeps her clothing on, sitting cross-legged on the floor. "How did the Terrible Terrors like you yesterday? I let a few in on my way out the door."  
Heather smiles as she wipes Toothless' cum off of her face. She had been surprised to find the horny little dragons already on and in her upon waking, but it had been a good surprise. The Edge's small group of Terrors like to make use of her all at once, and she enjoys the challenge. Two little cocks in her mouth, two in her cunt, one slipping past the bulb of her tail plug, and the rest sated with her hands and feet, it had been a messy affair, even more so than the current one.  
"How about you, Toothless?" Astrid asks as the dragon in question stands and heads for the water bowls she always keeps out. "Fucked her into a proper Night Fury yet?"  
Toothless snorts and casts Astrid an appraising look as he passes.  
"No, big boy, I'm not taking you on," Astrid retorts. "Hiccup would never be able to fill your shoes, and I like him better. But, on that subject..."  
Heather looks to Astrid, who is staring at her. "Come over here," Astrid commands.  
Heather happily crawls over to stand in front of Astrid.  
"I want some," Astrid says, pulling her head down under her armored skirt. Heather lets herself be pulled, and even sticks her ass in the air more than strictly necessary. She can see and smell that Astrid was more interested in her and Toothless than she let on, and immediately sets about rectifying that with tongue and fingers.  
"Mmh, slower," Astrid requests. "Real slow. Toothless, fuck off somewhere else."  
Heather hears Toothless growling in annoyance, but she does not care. Astrid has authority, more than Toothless, so in a confrontation between them, she is Astrid's first.  
A scaly mass bumps her back, and Astrid sighs loudly. "Fine, just do not look me in the eye while you do it," she says. "That is just creepy."  
Heather gets no specific warning, but Astrid's words and past experience are enough on their own. She relaxes her body just before Toothless plunges in, driving his cock in to the hilt with a sloppy squelch, thoroughly lubricated by spunk and spit in every possible place. Her hips rock forward under the pressure, and her face presses into Astrid's crotch.  
Astrid, her legs still crossed, leans back and moans as Heather sets to work, timing her ministrations with how Toothless' thrusting rocks her back and forth. Her false tail is pressed hard against her tailbone and back, his rod is filling her cunt to perfection, and all she can smell is a potent mix of Toothless' musk and Astrid's arousal.  
"Weirdest threesome ever," Astrid pants, likely talking to Toothless, who probably looms above her. Heather cannot see them, her world consists of the interior of Astrid's skirt and the phallus skewering her and the rapidly building ecstasy in her lower stomach...  
Heather orgasms first, long and hard. She cries out into Astrid's pussy, slipping her hands under Astrid's cheeks to pull her hips in and thoroughly plant her face in the wet folds while Toothless reams her. The fucking quickly stops being pleasurable and turns into too much to enjoy, but Heather is used to this too, and endures, focusing on giving as much pleasure as possible.  
Toothless is next, his stamina sapped from the last two rounds. He rams himself deep one last time, grunts gutturally, and begins pumping into her, bucking his hips anew with each jet of spunk. As always, he is properly unblocked now, and fills her with more than his last two orgasms produced combined. Heather moans for a different reason as she feels herself filling up.  
Astrid falls back and yells out, her folds squirting in Heather's face, and orgasms too. Heather wants to collapse, her work done, but remains in position with her rear up so Toothless can fill her undisturbed. The less she moves, the less likely he is to paint the floor with his spunk. She wants it inside her, both because she loves it and because it will lessen the effort she has to put into cleaning up afterward.  
The three of them remain in place for a while, Toothless and Heather because Toothless is still actively filling her, and Astrid just because she hasn't moved yet. Heather makes herself busy by cleaning the insides of Astrid's thighs with her tongue.  
Then Toothless pulls out, his cock making a slick sound as it clears her bloated, overfilled vent. Heather can feel cum pooling inside her, and keeps her ass up for a moment longer.  
Toothless steps back and licks her full, sore pussy, thanking her for the service she has just performed.  
"Lucky dragon," Astrid says warmly. "Go jump in a pond or something, your whole underbelly is streaked with it."  
Toothless snorts and pads away. Heather can hear the back door opening and closing. Once he's gone, Astrid uncrosses her legs and pulls away. "Need help cleaning up?" she offers.  
Heather shakes her head and puts a hand to her opening, blocking it up so she can stand and empty it elsewhere. She is shaking, her body worn out, but she is already looking forward to the next encounter. When she asked Astrid to make her a permanent pet of some sort, she never imagined this. This was better than she had hoped for.


End file.
